


Un Hombre Honesto

by Hyokk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Domestic Fluff, Family, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyokk/pseuds/Hyokk
Summary: Bruce está clara y locamente enamorado de Clark; Clark está definitivamente flechado por Bruce y ambos son absolutamente torpes cuando de amor se trata. Es por eso que Dick Grayson debe interferir y crear un plan para juntar a ese par de tontos porque él es Robin, el chico maravilla y sus planes son asombrosos.





	Un Hombre Honesto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Honest Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027848) by [tentitoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentitoo/pseuds/tentitoo). 



> Espero que les guste ésta traducción hecha con mucho amor del lindísimo fic de tentitoo.  
> No olviden dejar sus kudos aquí y en el fic original.

 

**Una Caída Inesperada**

_Hola, mi nombre es Richard “Dick” Grayson, tengo 10 años y tres cuartos y conozco el secreto más genial del mundo: ¡Sé quién es **Batman**! Genial ¿Cierto? Las ~~circunstansias~~ circunstancias que me llevaron a ese descubrimiento no fueron las mejores… Un hombre muy malo decidió matar a mis padres, pero Bruce Wayne me acogió como su pupilo. Pudo haber sido peor, pude haber terminado en un orfanato… Pero no lo hice y las cosas pintan mejor ahora. Bruce es bueno conmigo y Alfred (su mayordomo) ¡Es el mejor cocinero que haya existido! ¡Hace los mejores panqueques! (Como broma a veces le digo que prefiero el cereal y se pone gruñón, pero siempre se asegura de que nunca nos quedemos sin _ Crocky Crunch).

_Adelantémonos a un par de meses después del “accidente”. Traté de encontrar a aquella ~~basura~~ persona por mi cuenta. Él escapó pero en su lugar encontré a Batman quién justamente resultó ser mi nuevo tutor ¡Bruce Wayne! Entonces después de meses de entrenamiento y una prueba final me convertí en _ **Robín, el Chico Maravilla** _, ¡Y mano derecha de Batman! Que es casi tan genial como ser Batman._

_¡Mi primer patrullaje fue increíble! Pero creo que fue sólo casualidad… Verán, lo que no te dicen acerca del trabajo de un súper héroe es que sólo el 20% es la parte chévere/genial de atrapar chicos malos y salvar el día. El 80% restante del tiempo es súper aburrido e involucra mucha investigación y espera…_

 

Era una fría noche de Mayo y habían estado en ese techo específico por un poco más de dos horas, lo cual es una hora y cuarenta minutos más de lo que a Robin le gusta estar quieto. Batman había estado quieto, encaramado contra una gárgola por la mayoría de ese tiempo, sólo esperando. El único movimiento visible eran los ajustes que ocasionalmente hacía a sus binoculares infrarrojos. Robin, por otra parte, había estado moviéndose durante la última hora y media.

“Ojalá me hubieras dicho que esto sería así de aburrido… Pude haber traído un libro o incluso mi tarea… Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar parado aquí sin hacer nada.”

“La paciencia es una virtud.” Respondió Batman sin ver al niño.

“Sí, sí, de acuerdo a las clases de Alfred también lo es la castidad y no te veo practicándola.”

Eso hizo a Robin acreedor de la BatimiradaTM cómo le gustaba llamarla. La mirada no era visible como tal teniendo en cuenta los lentes blancos, pero Robin había conocido a Batman el tiempo suficiente para saber cuándo pone esa mirada.

“Mi vida amorosa no es de tu interés, Robin…” gruñó antes de regresar a su posición anterior.

“Sé que la tutela es oficial. Tengo permitido preocuparme por mi tutor.” Sonrió el chico.

“¿Acaso Alfred te dijo que lo hicieras?”

“Nop pero ¿Tal vez es un tema frecuente entre ustedes dos?” Robin estaba encantado de tener una conversación. Usualmente Batman no es conversador, de alguna forma estaba muy platicador esa noche.

“Él insiste demasiado en que encuentre a alguien que me haga un hombre honesto…”

Robin vió a Batman, con las cejas juntas expresando confusión.

“¿Cómo alguien que no te deje mentir? Yo puedo ayudarte con eso si lo necesitas.”

Batman dejó escapar una pequeña risa y vio cariñosamente (tanto como era posible con los lentes) a Robin, “No exactamente.”

“Estás de buen humor.”

“Tuve un buen día para variar.”

Cayeron en un cómodo silencio, ahora que Robin había recibido un poco de atención estaba menos inquieto. Vieron las calles de Gótica hasta que escucharon camionetas aproximándose.

“Esos deben ser los hombres de Maroni para el intercambio de droga” dijo Robin y Batman asintió de acuerdo. El caballero oscuro finalmente se movió de su lugar junto a la gárgola y cuando Robin se movió para seguirlo Batman lo detuvo inmediatamente sujetando su hombro.

“Quédate aquí, tu traje no es a prueba de balas y ellos están armados hasta los dientes. No quiero que seas alcanzado por una bala perdida,” Ordenó Batman. Estaba usando su tono de nada-de-tonterías el cual significaba que si desobedecía estaría en graves problemas y súper compañero o no, él sabía cuándo no desobedecer al enmascarado. Robin asintió en concordancia y se agazapó cerca de la gárgola que Batman acababa de abandonar.

“Vendré por ti tan pronto como obtenga la información que necesitamos” dijo antes de saltar de la cornisa del edificio. Robin contuvo su aliento hasta que escucho el ahora familiar sonido del gancho siendo lanzado. Siguió viendo en su dirección hasta que Batman desapareció en la oscuridad de los callejones de Ciudad Gótica.

“Realmente debí haber traído un libro…” se quejó el niño pero cumplió su palabra por unos veinte minutos completos. A decir verdad él no cumplió su promesa no porque no quisiera pero escuchó un par de voces.

Reconoció fácilmente una por el número de horas de grabaciones y vídeos que Batman había recopilado durante las últimas semanas. La otra no era tan fácil de ubicar pero la distinguió después de un rato.

_¿Qué están haciendo Bruno Mannheim y Sal Maroni en un callejón de Ciudad Gótica? Su transacción ya está siendo realizada…_ Robin se preguntaba mientras pegaba su cuerpo lo más posible al techo para así poder escuchar lo que decían. _A menos que el intercambio que Batman está deteniendo en realidad sea un señuelo para distraerlo._

“¡No durante mi guardia!” Robin susurro-gritó a los líderes de la mafia en el callejón “Bien Robin… ¿Qué haría Batman?”

Entonces Robin vió una deteriorada escalera de emergencia. Se estaba cayendo a pedazos pero él era pequeño, así que aguantaría. El callejón estaba pobremente iluminado, así que podría esconderse entre las sombras mientras escuchaba su conversación. Robin sonrió y se movió rápidamente, descendió por la escalera tan silenciosamente como le fue posible hasta alcanzar su base.

Le prometió a Batman que no se metería pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para grabar el intercambio, así que presionó el botón lateral de su antifaz para comenzar a grabar lo que estaba viendo.

“¿Estás seguro de que no corremos peligro?” Preguntó Mannheim viendo nervioso a sus alrededores. “Dicen que Gótica no es segura en la noche”.

“Tomé mis precauciones para asegurarme de que Batman estuviera ocupado en otro lugar,” le aseguró Maronni. Robin se sentía un poco nervioso al no creer por completo lo que estaba viendo.

“¿Lo tienes o no?”

Mannheim mostró el maletín que estaba cargando y Maroni sonrió como un tiburón. Robin se movió ligeramente a su derecha para tener una mejor vista de ambos mafiosos y especialmente del maletín.

“El jefe dijo que espera que funcione en perfectas condiciones”

_¿Jefe?_ Lo último que sabía era que Mannheim estaba a la cabeza de Intergang. Maroni se estiró para alcanzar el maletín y Mannheim lo soltó rápidamente, cómo si no pudiera esperar para deshacerse de él. Maroni colocó el maletín encima del cofre de su auto y Robin contuvo la respiración, estaba a punto de descubrir lo que estaba en su interior pero en el último minuto volteó de regreso a Mannheim.

“Un placer hacer negocios contigo,” dijo Maroni sacudiendo la mano del otro gánster. _Vamos… Sólo abre el maldito maletín de una vez, debes asegurarte de que no te esté engañando y yo tengo que ver que hay dentro._ “Haré la transferencia tan pronto me asegure de que todo está en orden.”

_¡Eso está mejor!_ Robin gateó acercándose a la orilla de la escalera. La vieja escalera rechinó en protesta y él se detuvo de inmediato, cuando se aseguró de que ninguno de los mafiosos lo notó, continuó. ¡ _Batman va a estar realmente contento cuando le muestre la grabación de lo que realmente se está intercambiando en lugar de drogas!_ Desafortunadamente, Robin celebró muy pronto. Sólo gateó unas cuantas pulgadas más hacia la derecha y la plataforma sobre la que se encontraba rechinó ruidosamente y se venció por completo.

Antes de que Robin pudiera por lo menos registrar que había caído al concreto bajo él, escuchó el distintivo sonido del seguro de un arma siendo retirado. Alzó la mirada lentamente y vio un arma apuntada a su cabeza.

“Maroni ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Es sólo un niño!” Dijo Mannheim rápidamente, colocándose entre el hombre y Robin, pero no obstruyendo al arma.

Maroni no se inmutó.

“Él no es cualquier niño, es el batimocoso. Batman lo obtuvo recientemente, así que probablemente  no has escuchado de su adquisición aún.” Escupió Maroni y Robin se levantó de su abdomen a sus rodillas, el arma siguió sus movimientos, pero Maroni no disparó. “Si lo dejamos vivo te aseguro que el murciélago vendrá por ti.”

Mannheim dudó pero aparentemente su temor hacia Batman era mayor que el de ser arrestado por el asesinato de un niño a sangre fría. Robin, por otra parte no dudó y tomó su gancho, lo apuntó a la orilla del edificio más cercano, no obstante cuando presionó el botón para escapar de ahí el gancho protestó y no funcionó.

Los ojos de Maroni chispearon con regocijo al intento fallido de escape y Robin respiró profundamente viendo desafiante al mafioso. _Así que, así termina… Mi carrera como Robin el Chico Maravilla fue más corta de lo que pensé que sería._

“Lo siento mucho, Bats…” susurró y cerró los ojos. Esto terminaría pronto.

Robin escuchó el disparo, fue más ruidoso de lo que esperaba y se econgió esperando el impacto… Pero no pasó nada. Ni dolor agudo, ni sangre, ni muerte. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Tal vez su muerte había sido tan rápida que ni siquiera la sintió.

Frente a él se encontraba una figura alta, su capa roja ondeando ligeramente al viento. _Oh por Dios ¡Yo conozco esa capa!_

“Mannheim ¿Qué estás haciendo tan lejos de casa? ¿Y desde cuándo lastimas niños?”

Robin lo había escuchado en televisión dando entrevistas anteriormente, su voz no era tan grave o tan intimidante como la de Batman, pero era igual de ruda. Era severa y llena de decepción.

“Superman, no lo tomes tan personal. Sólo son negocios,” respondió.

“Entonces díganme…” Superman cruzó los brazos. “Caballeros ¿Quieren hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas?”

Los mafiosos se vieron y cada uno corrió a su auto respectivo. Superman suspiró cansado y volteó a ver a Robin por primera vez.

“No entiendo porque _siempre_ escogen hacerlo por las malas,” dijo en tono casual.

Robin parpadeó inseguro de si debía decir algo o no. Aún no asimilaba el hecho de que no estaba muerto, mucho menos que estaba frente a frente con el mismo   _Superman_ en persona.

“En seguida regreso,” dijo con una sonrisa amable y así se fue con una ráfaga de viento y estruendo sónico.

“Santo cielo…” Murmuró Robin y se sentó, sintiendo la baja de adrenalina que se acercaba. También podía empezar a sentir la caída de seis pies de altura. Alfred _no_ iba a estar contento.

Otra ráfaga de viento pasó y Superman estaba de pie frente a él sosteniendo a Maroni inconsciente del cuello de su camisa.

“¿En dónde los deja Batman usualmente? Mannheim ya está bajo custodia del Departamento de Policía de Metrópolis, pero no quiero ser un entrometido aquí.”

“Batman usualmente los deja amarrados en la escena del crimen y alerta a las autoridades pero estoy seguro que al departamento de Policía de Gótica no le importaría si les ahorras el viaje.”

Superman sonrió y se fue en un parpadeo. Robin sólo estuvo ahí de pie inseguro de si debería esperar por Superman o no. Optó por esperarlo ya que no le había agradecido por salvarle la vida.

“¡Todo listo!” dijo el superhéroe como anuncio de su regreso. Robin alzó la mirada aliviado porque había regresado. “Vamos a revisarte ahora ¿Sí? Tuviste una caída un poco fea.”

Superman lo vió lentamente de arriba abajo como si lo estuviera escaneando.

“Tengo buenas noticias,” dijo poco después. “No hay nada roto, tienes unos cuantos golpes y un par de contusiones en las costillas pero eres joven y te aliviarás muy rápido.”

“Espera ¿Acabas de hacerme rayos x?” Superman asintió en respuesta. “¡Oh por dios, eso es tan genial!”

Superman se rió afable y Robin no pudo contener la sonrisita que se colocó en sus labios.

“Soy Robin,” dijo rápidamente cuando recordó sus modales. “Muchas gracias por salvarme… Si no hubiera sido por ti seguramente estaría muerto.”

“Me alegra que hayas avisado a Batman. Estaba vigilando a Mannheim cuando lo escuché…”

Superman se veía serio ahora “Me alegra haber llegado aquí a tiempo.”

“Gracias de nuevo.”

“No hay problema.,” Aseguró Superman. “Hablando de Batman, ¿En dónde está?”

“Creo que está a unas cuantas cuadras evitando un intercambio de droga,” Robin sonrió ante la mención de su mentor y guardián. “Por favor no le digas lo que ocurrió… Se molestará conmigo…”

“No pretendo romperte la burbuja Robin pero aunque no le digas qué ocurrió, él lo sabrá. Estás un poco lastimando.”

“Lo sé, pero no es que haya sido a propósito…” Robin suspiró. “Me dijo que no me involucrara y lo hice. Sólo estaba escuchando y filmando el intercambio pero la escalera se venció y caí justo en medio de todo… No es como que quisiera meterme en problemas.”

“Lo sé, Robin y obviamente hablaré en tu defensa. ¡Con tu ayuda logramos encerrar a dos mafiosos y asegurar el maletín!”

“¿Lo hiciste? ¿Qué había dentro?”

“Lo hice. Era tecnología alienígena. La llevé a la fortaleza para que Kelex le haga algunas pruebas y tal vez pueda identificar su origen.”

Robin asintió y se preguntó quién era Kelex y de qué fortaleza estaba hablando. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Superman movió su cabeza en la dirección en la que Batman había desaparecido hace no mucho, como si hubiera escuchado algo.

“Creo que Batman ya terminó con la redada,” anunció. “¿Quieres que te lleve?”

“¿Te refieres a llevarme volando hacia allá?”

“Sí ¿Vamos?”

“Demonios ¡¡Sí!!” Gritó emocionado y después vio a Superman como pidiendo disculpas “Oh… por favor disculpa mi lenguaje pero volar debe ser lo más genial que exista y estoy muy emocionado.”

Superman asintió con una sonrisa en el gesto mundialmente conocido de ‘Está bien, no te preocupes’. Sujetó al chico, lo levantó y Robin rio con mucha alegría. Volar era casi tan genial como estar en el trapecio. Desafortunadamente el viaje duró muy poco.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Cuestionó Batman tan pronto como Superman aterrizó. Tenía la espalda hacia ellos mientras juntaba en el piso los cuerpos inconscientes de una docena o más de hombres para atarlos y llamar a la policía.

“Vengo a dejar un paquete muy importante,” respondió de buen humor.

Batman finalmente volteó a ver a su compañero e inhaló rápidamente.

“¡Robin! ¿Qué ocurrió?” preguntó sin poder ocultar la preocupación de su voz.

“Por favor no te enojes…” comenzó el chico y Batman dejó salir un suspiro cansado. Robin _sabía_ que estaba rodando los ojos detrás de los lentes.

“¿Qué ocurrió?” preguntó de nuevo. “¡Te dije que no actuaras sólo!”

“Bats, sólo escúchalo. En realidad no fue su culpa,” Superman interrumpió mientras bajaba a Robin al piso.

Batman vio escépticamente a Superman pero asintió a Robin para que continuara.

“Después de que te fuiste Bruno Mannheim y Sal Maroni entraron al callejón junto al edificio en el que me dejaste. Me moví hacia la escalera de emergencia sin que se dieran cuenta para grabar el intercambio con la cámara integrada en el antifaz, pero la escalera era más vieja de lo que creía y se rompió…”

“¿Estás lastimado?” Batman quiso saber inmediatamente.

“Superman me radiografió –lo cual, por cierto, es muy genial- y dice que sólo tengo un par de contusiones en las costillas, nada muy serio.”

Batman miró a Superman para que lo confirmara y éste asintió.

“Bien… Entonces, obviamente después de la caída me descubrieron y Maroni me apuntó con el arma. Intenté escapar con el gancho pero creo que se dañó con la caída y no funcionó.” Robin vio a Superman y sonrió. “Ahí es cuando él apareció y salvó mi trasero”.

Batman parecía horrorizado, Robin lo notó. Probablemente por el hecho de que casi matan a su compañero.

“Lo siento mucho Robin,” dijo con voz temblorosa, lo cual tomó a Robin por sorpresa. “No debí haberte dejado solo… El gancho falló… Eso es simplemente inaceptable…”

Robin miró atónito a su guardián. Él esperaba que estuviera molesto con él, no… lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Superman puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Batman.

“Bats, no seas tan duro contigo por esto, sólo fue una serie de eventos desafortunados que ni siquiera tú podrías haber predicho.”

“Debí asegurarme que el gancho funcionara apropiadamente después de una gran caída.”

“No pasó nada,” Superman insistió. “Yo estaba ahí y gracias a Robin tenemos evidencia de Mannheim y Maroni intercambiando tecnología alienígena. Además esa tecnología ya está fuera de las calles de Gotham.”

Batman se calmó ligeramente. Robin aprovechó la oportunidad y abrazó a su guardián por la cintura con sus pequeños brazos. Las manos de Bruce fueron instintivamente a la desordenada cabellera del chico para acercarlo más a él.

“Estoy bien B, no tienes que preocuparte,” murmuró contra el traje de Kevlar.

“Debiste ver la mirada que el pajarito le estaba dando a Maroni, Bats.” Superman agregó con una respuesta. “Dale algunos años y asustará a los maleantes de Gotham con una sola mirada. Será incluso mejor que tu batimirada.”

Batman bufó al escucharlo.

_Eso es extraño. Batman no bufa ni sonríe,_ Robin se dijo a si mismo pero no pensó mucho en ello. Sólo estaba feliz de que Batman no estuviera enojado con él y de que haya dejado de culparse por lo sucedido.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, después de que la policía recogiera a los involucrados en el intercambio de droga y después de que Superman y Batman acordaran una reunión para discutir su curso de acción debido a la aparente alianza de villanos, Dick Grayson se acostó en su cama con un paquete de hielo en sus costillas.

Dejó a su mente divagar. No pasó mucho tiempo recordando lo que ocurrió con Maroni. En su lugar recordó la interacción entre Batman y Superman. Éste último obviamente sabía cómo tratar con su guardián, cómo sacarlo de sus pensamientos cuando cavilaba con culpa e incluso lo hacía reír y sonreír un poco.

Dick sabía que Superman era uno de los mejores superhéroes que existían pero después de esa noche, se había convertido en el más asombroso de todos. Con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

 

Alfred dejó que Dick durmiera más tiempo, lo cual fue una agradable sorpresa. Ser educado en casa por Alfred significaba despertarse a las nueve y media todos los días entre semana sin importar que tan tarde haya regresado de patrullar. Usualmente su toque de queda era alrededor de la una de la mañana pero a veces Batman lo dejaba quedarse más tiempo. _Creo que haber estado a punto de morir hará que Alfred se compadezca de mí lo suficiente para no tener clases,_ Dick decidió mientras se levantaba.

Bajó las escaleras descalzo y se encontró con Alfred y Bruce en la cocina. Alfred estaba ocupado acomodando la despensa y Bruce estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo café y leyendo uno de los incontables periódicos que leía diariamente.

“¡Buenos días!” saludó alegremente. Ambos quitaron la vista de lo que estaban haciendo y le sonrieron.

“Buenos días amo Richard, espero que haya dormido bien.”

“Fue un poco difícil quedarme dormido debido al dolor, pero una vez que lo hice dormí muy bien,” Dick respondió tomando el asiento junto a Bruce. “¿Algo bueno en las noticias de hoy?” preguntó a su tutor.

Bruce deslizó una copia del _Daily Planet_ y señaló un pequeño artículo escrito por alguien llamado Clark Kent. ‘ _Anoche Bruno Mannheim fue aprehendido por Superman después de intentar comerciar con tecnología alienígena, ahora está bajo la custodia del departamento de policía de Metrópolis. Cuando se le preguntó a Superman acerca de ello, atribuyó su éxito a Robin el Chico Maravilla de Gotham, más conocido por ser el compañero del vigilante murciélago.’_ Decía el artículo y continuaba con el tráfico de drogas del que Mannheim era parte y su conexión con Intergang.

“Bruce, ¡Estoy en las noticias! ¡Ya soy un superhéroe famoso!” Bruce tarareó de acuerdo mientras bebía su café. “¿Sabes quién es Clark Kent?”

“Creo que es un amigo de Superman”.

“Bueno, ahora es mi periodista favorito en el mundo entero,” Dick declaró y Bruce sonrió.

“¿Qué de gustaría para desayunar, amo Richard?” preguntó Alfred. “Por favor tome en cuenta que casi son las once y el almuerzo se servirá a medio día.”

“¿Puedo tener algo de cereal?”

“¿Puedo sugerir un poco de granola casera?” Alfred suspiró exasperadamente al ver el puchero de Dick. “Muy bien,… entonces será _Crocky Crunch_ …”

“Gracias Alfred ¡Eres el mejor!”

El mayordomo se volteó para preparar el desayuno del chico y Dick regresó su atención a su guardián. Bruce parecía estar de buen humor, así que parecía un buen momento para preguntarle acerca de lo que había estado reflexionando anoche.

“Entonces, B… Acerca de anoche,” comenzó.

“¿Qué hay con ello, Dick?” respondió Bruce sin dejar de leer la _Gaceta de Gotham._

“Superman y tú, ¿Ustedes han sido amigos por un largo tiempo?”

“Por un par de años, sí.”

“¿Te cae bien?”

Bruce alzó la mirada de su periódico y alzó una ceja hacia su pupilo.

“¿Por qué estás tan interesado en él?” Dick se sonrojó ligeramente. “¡No me digas que ahora él es tu superhéroe favorito! ¡Se supone que Batman debe ser tu favorito!”

Eso hizo reír al chico y el corazón de Bruce se derritió un poquito al verlo (aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta).

“¡Sigues siendo mi favorito! Dick le aseguró “Es sólo que… anoche te hizo reír y yo pensé que tal vez… el sería una buena opción para hacer de ti un hombre honesto.”

Dick era un buen niño. De hecho, era un chico asombroso. De todas formas era el peor para elegir momentos. Casi como si hubiera esperado a que Bruce levantara la taza hacia sus labios y tomara un largo trago de café para decir _eso_. Descolocó tanto a Bruce que escupió su café por toda la mesa y los periódicos.

“¡Modales, amo Bruce!” Alfred regañó a pesar de su sonrisa sorprendida mientras colocaba el tazón de cereal frente a un boquiabierto Dick.

“Uh… Dick, pequeño ¿Por qué lo crees?”

“Anoche dijiste que Alfred quería que encontraras a alguien que haga de ti un hombre honesto. Superman pelea por la verdad y la justicia, así que podría ayudarte a ser más honesto,”

“Pequeño, hacer de un hombre o una mujer alguien honesto significa casarse con él o ella. No es literal.” Bruce le explicó calmado aunque por dentro se sintiera todo menos calmado.

“Oh, Ok.” Respondió Dick comiendo una cucharada llena de cereal. “Aunque también sería una buena opción para que sea tu esposo.”

Bruce dio gracias a dios que no había tomado otro sorbo de café.

“Es decir, te he visto con más mujeres que hombres pero claramente disfrutas la compañía de ambos géneros. Superman es un amigo. Él puede sobrellevarte cuando te pones… bueno… _el traje_ , te hizo sonreír y también es un súper héroe así que entiende lo que haces.” Dick continuó.

“Todas son razones válidas,” Bruce reconoció a regañadientes. “Pero yo no tengo citas. No tengo tiempo para eso.”

Alfred rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Bruce tras la espalda de Dick y Bruce lo miró fulminante.

“¿Y si lo _tuvieras_? Considerarías a Superman ¿Cierto?” El chico insistió viéndolo con ojos grandes y expectantes.

“Yo…” Bruce dudó inseguro de qué contestar a Dick y sólo dijo “Supongo que lo haría, sí…”

“Ok.” Dick dijo y con eso olvidó el tema.

Bruce parpadeó aliviado de que hubiera terminado y completamente horrorizado por lo que acababa de suceder. Iba a necesitar algo más fuerte que un café, eso era seguro. El resto del desayuno / almuerzo continuó sin ningún incidente. Cuando Dick terminó, Alfred lo envió a su habitación a cambiarse y se sentó en el lugar del chico.

“Sabe, amo Bruce… el amo Richard tiene un punto. El señor Kent le vendría bien para hacer de usted un hombre honesto,” Dijo tranquilamente.

“¡No empieces tú también, Alfred!” Bruce se veía horripilado.

Alfred sonrió y dejó a su chico sonrojándose en el comedor.

**Author's Note:**

> Por el momento hay tres capítulos de lo que parece, será una serie de 8, así que trataré de postear las traducciones con un poco de tiempo entre cada una para que no tengan que esperar mucho. :) ¡Ojalá les haya gustado mucho! ♥


End file.
